


you could be the sun

by bloom_bloom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Emotional, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: woojin is a big teddy bear that comforts felix





	you could be the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is another old one.  
> i hope it's good since i haven't looked at in months.  
> another hurt/comfort.  
> i hope you like it!

Felix didn’t want to get up. He couldn’t bring himself to lift his head off his pillow. He knew that once he did that there was no turning back. That he would have to go through the whole day's schedule. That he would have to get up, look in the mirror, see himself and instantly not want to go on with the day. He never thought it would come to this. He didn’t know what changed in him to make things so negative. To make talking hard and everything such a draining task. He was afraid because this became such a normal thing. The tiredness and quietness… and just how hard things became. He was afraid that the others noticed. He was afraid that he was going to have to explain all of this. Because when he talked about this he felt like he was lying. Like he was saying the worst lie that could leave his mouth. It made his stomach churn. Thinking that he was blowing his feelings out of proportion. So he stopped telling them. He let them blow it off as just a hard time due to the intense schedule of a comeback. But it wasn’t. 

So he let his body fight against its urge to fall back into the covers and fall apart. He let his feet drag across the cold floor to his closet and let his fingers run through the hangers until he felt the one that tickled his fingers. He always knew which hanger held onto his favorite sweater. He then slid out of his over-sized pajama shirt in exchange for the warm hug of his sweater. It made him drop his chin to his chest and smile. Oh didn’t he just love this sweater? He quickly slipped into sweatpants as he heard the footsteps coming towards his bedroom door get louder. He guessed that it was Woojin as his bed was empty when he woke up. Once he heard the knock he quickly scrambled to the door and opened it. And he was right since as soon as he peeked out the crack he saw the mop of light brown hair. The fans where right, he did look like a giant teddy bear. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah…”

So Felix just laced his finger with Woojin’s as they walked towards the door. He absolutely loved that he roomed with him as he never seemed to mind his love of cuddling. It's just that he always felt safer when he was is in contact with someone and Woojin was always his number one pick. Once they made it to the van everyone else were already ready to go. So he quickly sat down to not make them wait any longer. Throughout the car ride, he entertained himself by playing with Woojin’s fingers. He would tap them to the beat of the music or try to make them all cross into a crazy web. He had to keep himself occupied so he wouldn’t let the guiltiness of making the other wait get to him. But sooner than later it hit him right in the face. He felt like crying and his body was one step in front of him. His eyes started to water and he began to shake Woojin’s shoulder. Once Woojin turned his face away from his phone Felix began to shake his head. No. He couldn’t cry here. He was too sensitive. But it wasn’t his fault that it hurt so much. He then saw the panic in Woojin’s eyes. He knew that Felix always had a hard time with things so he always stayed by his side and held his hands. But now he didn’t know what to do now. Felix looked so panicked and scared. So he did what he could. He cradled his head into his shoulder and rubbed his back. He slid his other hand to undo Felix’s seatbelt so he could sit him in his lap. 

“It’s okay, It’s okay. Just let it out.”

And that’s exactly what Felix did. He let it all out in loud sobs that hurled him farther into Woojins chest. He couldn’t stop as everything in his head was tumbling out his eyes. He felt so incredibly stupid right now. He couldn’t even hold in his tears. He just had to break down in front of everyone. But if it was just Woojin it would be ok. He tends to let random things slip when they’re alone in their room together. And Woojin never judges him over his feelings, or even if he cries because of them. So he would be ok with just Woojin since he understands him. But at this moment it was everyone, and that just made all this worse.

Woojin kept one arm around the youngers waist and the other rubbing up and down his spine. It really did hurt him to see his little sunshine this distraught. He knew the others didn’t know about what he suspected to be depression for the younger. But he didn’t want to press it. He wanted Felix to tell the others when he was comfortable, and there was no rush. No matter how much he wanted the help of the other in situations like this, he knew that it wasn’t his story to tell. So he kept doing what he could until their driver interrupted. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you like me to stop somewhere?”

“No, It’s alright. Thank you.”

He knew Felix would hate it more if this would delay the others and practice. So as soon as they pulled in he let the others out first so he could calmly walk Felix to the bathroom with him.

“Don’t worry guys. I’ll text you soon ok.”

“Ok…. Just please be alright ok.”

Woojin only nodded with a soft frown as he saw how much worry was laced in all of the member's eyes. Once he turned the corner of the hall he brought his hand up to the back of Felix’s head and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He continued to run his hands through the shorters blonde locks until he locked the bathroom door behind him. He then untangled their fingers and brought his hands to Felix’s cheeks. He wiped the tears from under his eyes and rubbed his thumbs across his tear-stained cheeks. Felix just stared at him for a while before nodding. It was his sign of “ok” at this moment and he was glad the Woojin understood and nodded back. Then Woojin brought him into a big hug. When they parted Woojin looked back into his eyes and asked him the question that would help him figure out how they would spend their day. 

“Are you up to practice?”

Felix just shook his head and let it fall into Woojins chest.

“That's ok. We can just go cuddle at home, ok. I’ll just text the others.”

Woojin quickly pulled out his phone and texted them in the group chat. 'We’ll be going home, he just needs some time to recover.' He then intertwined their hand back together and then they were off to cuddle at home.


End file.
